


Bittersweet Taste

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Drinking, House Party, M/M, Vomit Mention, handjobs, iffy consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: They follow a familiar series of events at all these parties- Until Quatre decides to switch things up a little.





	Bittersweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine, don't take it too seriously lmao

Quatre left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

The worst part was couldn't help but enjoy it.

How many damn times would he find this happening? Six had no way of counting. Something about the way Quatre moved perhaps? Was that what drew him in like a stupid moth to a flame? No, it had to be more than that. There had to be a better reason as to why he was holding the man's hair back as he puked his guts out in someone's bathroom. 

Six had no idea whose house this was, and he doubted Quatre knew either. Probably was a frat house. Six just ended up dragged to these things by Randall and Feather, and Quatre would always fucking be there. 

Fate hated their guts so naturally they would meet, and they would do the whole same cycle every fucking time.

Quatre drinks too much, kisses him, pukes, they fuck in a closet or a bedroom or the basement, Quatre doesn't let Six's jizz get anywhere near him, they clean up, they return to the party. Then they avoid each other like the plague for an hour or two before Quatre picks a fight with him and they duke it out in the yard or the driveway or the garage. Most of the time Quatre makes out with him halfway through and the functional parts of his brain shut down in response.  

Almost every time they fuck again in Quatre's car before Quatre kicks him out and he finds his way back home from a different abandoned parking lot.

It was a vicious cycle- something still unusual for Quatre, apparently. The gossip hounds had been quick to question him, despite the fact he didn't even know the dude's name until he ended up being a professor's assistant in one of Quatre's lecture classes. 

Six couldn't piece together much about Quatre- apparently he was a bit of a slut, prone to sleeping with a dude once and then dropping him. Six would have thought such a thing as very dangerous, considering how Quatre was gay, but that didn't seem to matter much to him. Although it puzzled him how a dude who was so disgusted by the idea of Six's dick getting anywhere near any part of his body (save his hand and sometimes his mouth) could be a slut in any way, shape or form.

Holding back locks of lavender hair as Quatre retched into the porcelain throne left him with lots of time to think. Mostly to avoid being hypnotized by the way the hair at the back of Quatre's neck curled so cutely, and how badly he wanted to put his mouth all over that skin. 

While Quatre's tongue was bitter, every other part of him melted on Six's lips like candy, an unbelievable sweetness he could never seem to get from his head every time he thought of kissing someone else. Had he been much of a drinker, he would have been afraid Quatre slipped something into his drink, but he quickly learned that Quatre was often too tipsy to think of such a thing.

No complaint came from the man as Six selfishly allowed his hand to roam to Quatre's stomach, gently allowing himself to indulge in the pleasure of soft skin against his palm. They had yet to make much contact, Six desperately grasping for human affection wherever he could get it. 

If Quatre wasn't already occupied, Six was sure that he would have bitten his hand off by this point. But he was allowed to keep his fingers for the time being. 

If that would remain the case afterwards was the million dollar question. 

Waiting for Quatre to wrap this all up seemed to take hours, the lack of any reciprocated romantic attachment just making things much weirder. 

The door blocked out most of the sounds of the party, the bathroom being essentially in the basement- Perhaps a bit too secluded, but Quatre liked it that way. 

Idly rubbing Quatre's back, Six had to resist all temptation to pull out his phone, despite the fact that he didn’t really have any hands free. Somewhere along the line Quatre’s body had stopped its torture of him, the man now coughing pathetically. 

Six handed him a cup of water he prepared earlier. 

Standing up, Six already began to fill up a new cup from the sink. They had grown used to it at that point- he knew the motions by heart.

Let Quatre clean up in silence, make some awkward eye contact, say some forced words of thanks, go back to the party, fight, fuck, go home.

Quatre must have been keen on skipping a few steps this time around.

Six tried to avoid staring as Quatre thoroughly washed his mouth, coating his face with water in an attempt to clean himself up. 

Turning to leave, Six decided against waiting for the hollow apologies.

Until Quatre grabbed his wrist. 

“...Wait.”

Ears tilted down, Six blinked. “Why?”

Drying off his face, Quatre’s trademark scowl looked at him through the mirror. “...We can skip the bullshit.”

Confused, Six made another motion to leave. No point in dragging this out of Quatre just wanted him gone…

“No- like. The fighting part.”

“And skip to what?”

Six didn’t realize the foolishness of his question until it had already left his lips, Quatre smirking as he recognized that he now had the upper hand. Before he had much time to respond, Quatre had him against the countertop, hands on either side of the man's hips.

“The good stuff.”

Red flooded Six's face, ears pinned back as he blinked in surprise. 

Quatre chuckled to himself, leaning closer and teasingly licking the side of Six's lips. “Cute…”

Six just sputtered like the exhaust on Quatre's car, hands trying to grip the smooth granite. "Quatre- why-"

A brief kiss silenced him, Quatre kissing up his jaw, nibbling at his ear. "No one's outside the door…"

"Quatre, what does that have to do with-"

"I'm hungry."

Six paused, confused. "You're the one with the car- you want me to drive-"

The hand on his crotch helped him figure out what Quatre really meant. 

"No. I want to taste  _ you. _ "

"...I'm gonna have to decline."

Quatre took a  _ lot  _ of offense from that, eyebrows furrowed as his face grew darker. "What?!-"

"Quatre you literally just threw up. I don't care how many times you rinsed your mouth out that's kinda disgusting."

The Erune scowled, ear flicking. "...Fine then. Whatever you say." 

Six sighed, trying to figure out was Quatre was going to pull next-

Until a kiss made his brain short-circuit. 

Quatre  _ never  _ kissed him like this before- mostly just teasing pecks or bites to keep up his untouchable flirty image. This was full on  _ romantic.  _

Not like Six had much time to analyze it. Quatre's tongue was eager to press in, brushing against his own and running along his teeth. Six's hands fumbled for something to do,  _ somehow _ settling on Quatre's hips. 

"You're excited."

Six just grunted- trying to hide his boner was a lost cause at this point. Quatre could do literally  _ anything  _ and it would make him hard. 

Quatre was keen on taking full advantage of this, effortlessly unbuttoning his pants, palming Six's erection with practiced skill. Six hissed through his teeth, fingers digging into Quatre's hips. 

"Just as impressive as I left it…" Quatre cooed, flattery dripping from his voice in fat globs, landing on the cheap linoleum of the floor. Shoving Six's underwear down, he eagerly wrapped his hand around Six's shaft, giving it a few pumps.

"Oh, how could I forget?" He added. Pulling his hand away, he presented it to Six, leaving it to hover right in front of his mouth. "If my mouth's so gross, then you better do this."

He held his tongue, licking Quatre's palm and coating it in saliva. As he pulled away, he realized it tastes oddly bittersweet. 

The sudden contact of wet heat on his cock made him hiss, screwing his eyes shut. The bright glaring lights still managed to cut through his eyelids, but it worked well enough. 

Quatre obviously didn't deem that acceptable.

"Don't be shy, take a look."

Six peeled one eye open, glancing down at where their hips were pressed together, where Quatre's hand wrapped around his cock. Shuddering out a breath, he couldn't help but look away as Quatre's hand began to move. 

"What, not gonna beg for it? Come on, I know you have it in you…"

" _ Quatre-" _

A much too gentle hand caressed his face, a teasing kiss pressed to his cheek. Quatre was  _ loving  _ this display if power, there was absolutely no doubt in Six's mind. He just kept moving his hand, grinding their hips together as he scoffed. 

"You're close."

Six wanted to throw himself out the window- his past as a loser incel made him an unbelievably quick shot now that someone was taking the time to feel up his dick. Quatre was absolutely merciless- with his words and also with the use of his hand. 

" _ Quatre- please-" _

The begging wasn't helping at  _ all-  _ Quatre's lips curled, free hand tugging at the hem of his cropped shirt- bringing it up to show off his chest. "Come on, you can do it…"

Six didn't ask for an explanation- Quatre probably would get off on him staring so intensely, but he had no other choice- it was Quatre's chest or the back of his own eyelids. Shuddering breaths clattered down his throat, his chest tightening as the heat in his abdomen became unbearable-

The sound he made as he came was absolutely pathetic. Quatre probably had to hold back a laugh or something. 

Panting into the rapidly cooling air, Six's ears fluttered for a moment as he struggled to collect himself. Quatre was analyzing his hand, studying the white drips in the harsh light.

"Don't stare at it- I'm not an alien or something."

Quatre huffed in response- not saying a word as he licked his hand clean. Reaching down to Six's crotch again, he was blocked by Six's outstretched arm.

"No. What happened to that whole 'your cum is gross' thing?!"

Shrugging, Quatre didn't back off. "I changed my mind."

Six just grumbled, cleaning himself with a hand towel before tossing it at Quatre's chest. "Here. Just. Take it."

Quatre didn't react as Six shimmied out of his grip, shoving everything back into his pants and moving towards the door. 

"...Good night, Quatre."

"So you're just gonna leave me here, unsatisfied?"

Turning, Six sighed. Quatre hadn't cleaned himself up at  _ all-  _ fingers dragging through the quickly drying spots of cum on his chest. He was sitting on the counter, leaning against the mirror. Really ramping up the sex appeal, huh?

Six really,  _ really  _ wished he had some kind of response to that, but he didn't. 

Not like he would have any room in his mind to do so- he could hardly think of  _ anything  _ to say.

Not then he was already getting hard again.

_ Fuck. Here we go again.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment, kudo, whatever. I also have a [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) where you can message me as well!!!!


End file.
